An Atomically Strong Friendship
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: When Atomix kidnaps Ben and takes him to the Forever Knights, Ben thinks it's the end. But is Atomix really helping the Knights? Done as a request for newbienovelistRD. :)
**newbienovelistRD asked for this one. Here you go, Amiga! Enjoy!**

 **Ben 10 belongs to Cartoon Network and Man of Action. I only own Rachel.**

* * *

 **An Atomically Strong Friendship**

Ben struggled again as he glared at the Forever Knights. They were really getting on his nerves, more so than the aliens, and that was saying something.

He then glanced over at the alien that had kidnapped him. It looked just like his transformation Atomix. This one had kidnapped him when he was on his way to Mr. Smoothy to meet up with Rook.

The head Knight nodded as another Knight told him all was set. "Soon, Ben Tennyson, Miss Jocklin will take your place," he said.

"What?" Ben asked in horror.

"She has agreed to come and give herself up in exchange for your life," said the head Knight. "Pity she won't live to see you though."

Ben's blood went cold at that. He knew that meant the Knights were going to kill Rachel. Rook would be devastated as would the other aliens and Rachel's entire family. As the Knights left him alone with the robot then, he began struggling again. "Do not bother. You cannot get free, human," the robot said.

Knowing he couldn't really reason with a robot that was being controlled by the Forever Knights, Ben ignored him and kept trying to get free when suddenly the head Knight appeared again. "Well, it seems Miss Jocklin has changed her mind and decided to not come," he said. "Which is a shame. It seems her loyalty to you is short, Benjamin Tennyson."

If Ben didn't know Rachel, he would have agreed with the Knights. "She's more loyal than your men are," he said firmly. "You freaks make me sick! No wonder the peaceful aliens say humans are evil. You guys are living proof of that!"

The laser gun rose up. "One more crack, boy, and you die right now," the knight said and then turned to the robot. "Silence him."

The white robot came forward, taking a nearby rag and tying it around Ben's mouth. "He will be no more trouble," he said, turning to the knight. "If he tries anything, I will blast him."

"Good."

The Forever King then came up. "The girl has refused to come," he said. "She apparently doesn't care for his life as we thought."

"Perhaps the boy can tell us where she has all the aliens," said another.

The King nodded and went up to the robot. "Remove the gag and make the boy talk," he said to him. "If he refuses to talk, use your ultimate attack on him."

Ben's eyes widened. He knew Atomix's ultimate attack was the Nuclear Winner and it would kill him. He felt the robot remove the gag and his arms began slightly glowing. "Talk, boy," he said.

Ben set his jaw. "You're wrong about Rachel," he said. "And I won't betray her or the aliens."

The Forever King growled. "Then you'll die first," he said. "Now."

Ben saw the robot was ready to use his ultimate attack and knew he wouldn't survive. But just then, the robot turned to the Forever Knights. "HAA-MEE-NA, HAA-MEE-NA, HAA-MEE-NA!" He chanted. "Nuclear Winner!"

"What?!" The Forever King exclaimed.

"You tin heads are fools," said Atomix. "You cannot control me."

"We've been double crossed!" Said the head Knight.

"Retreat!" The Forever King commanded.

Ben watched as the Knights got away and Atomix powered down his attack and began laughing. "They never suspected I was faking this entire time," he said. "Well, better get you free, young hero."

Ben was shocked. "What?" He asked. "Wait, if you were faking then, how do I know you're not faking now?"

Seeing that the boy was still scared of him and a bit dubious, he chuckled and his hands reached for Ben's most ticklish spot. The trapped boy tried to pull his arms down to protect his underarms, but couldn't. "Our resident scientist alien told me this was your weak spot," he said and began tickling the exposed underarms with his large fingers.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Ben laughed out, feeling Atomix's fingers dance down his ribs and sides as well before the robot began tickling the sensitive stomach.

Ben just about lost it as he squirmed his hardest, but Atomix didn't let up and tickled Ben's underarms again. "My, my. You are more ticklish than I thought you would be, young hero," he said with a chuckle.

Just then, Rachel materialized in front of them, thanks to Frankenstrike's transporting device he had given her. "There you two are," she said with a sigh of relief. "I was getting worried."

"We are fine, little one," said Atomix. "I was simply helping young hero see that I was not faking this time."

Ben looked at Rachel. "Wait. You knew?" He asked.

She nodded. "Atomix has been undercover for a month and transferred a lot of information to Plumber HQ and got the final information transfer done after he kidnapped you," she said. "He had told me about his idea and I went along with it. While the Knights were busy tying you up, the final information transfer was completed and half of the Knights were captured and sent to the Null Void. The other half of them got away, unfortunately."

Ben smiled up at her. "I told them you were loyal," he said. "And I wouldn't betray you and the others."

She smiled at him. "You're one of the best, Ben," she said. "So, are you convinced Atomix is a friend?"

He nodded. "Yeah," he said and then looked at the cuffs holding him down. "But, I'm still kinda stuck."

"Allow me," said Atomix who broke the cuffs with his bare hands and picked Ben up in his arms before turning to Rachel. "Do you have the transporter ready, little one?"

"Ready," she said and came over to them.

They were soon back at the Grant Mansion and Rook pulled Ben into a brotherly hug, surprising the boy. "I'm okay, Rook," he reassured his partner.

"And I'm glad you are," Rook said honestly.

"You mean you weren't even worried about me?" Rachel asked in mock shock.

Both Ben and Atomix laughed as Rook caught Rachel and pulled her in for a deep kiss. Ben then turned to Atomix. "Thanks for your help, Atomix," he said, holding out his hand to the robot.

Atomix shook his hand in friendship. "Anytime, young hero," he said, a smile clearly heard in his voice.

* * *

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
